Finally Honest
by CeeDen
Summary: B/E, AU/AH - Edward finally faces his feelings... ish.


"I wish you would just listen to me."  
He moved swiftly through the airport, taking long elegant strides. His long legs carried him faster than she could keep up, and she had to break into a light jog to keep pace with him.  
With one hand, his suitcase came off the conveyor belt and he turned to her.  
"It's not that I'm not listening," he said as she braked quickly so she wouldn't crash into him. "It's that I don't know what to say. What do you want me to say?"  
"Something," she stressed, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other, staring up into his gray eyes.  
"Look, I feel like my hands are tied right now, okay? I can't be bothered."  
"Right."  
The spark between them ignited into a full on fire as he narrowed his eyes at her. Exasperated, he looked skyward and took a deep sigh before his long legs carried him away, leaving her standing there alone.

∞

The high heels that usually adorned her feet were gone in favor of gray Chucks. She knew he would show up. He always did when he was in town.

∞

Too many questions. Everyone always wanted something from him... time, to share a secret, something. He just wanted to be left alone. Except when it came to her. It was nearly impossible to stay away, even though he tried his best to push her as far away as he possibly could.  
Needing to clear his mine, he walked over, and he knew she would be there. The small ranch style house was overflowing with people. Old friends that were excited to see him, new people who just wanted to gawk at him. The sunset when he finally saw her, sitting in the corner of the kitchen on the counter, holding what he was sure was some god-awful girl beer.  
Her mouth opened like she had something to say, but as soon as she saw him glance at her, then away, she snapped it shut. He found the most masculine drink in the place, and let the circus begin. All eyes on him, he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. The host, his cousin, came over to make small talk as he chose a seat at the dining table in the only area not completely surrounded by curious eyes.  
He had made his appearance. Of course he loved his cousin. Keeping family a priority wasn't something he would ever bend on.  
But he was bored. Drumming his nails on the wooden table, while simultaneously tapping his foot on the tile, he pursed his lips. In one graceful, fluid movement he disappeared out the patio doors, stepping into the soft grass that seemed to sink under his weight.  
"Sorry," he heard and took the blank bottle from his lips, looking around to see where the voice had come from.  
Her brown hair shone brilliantly in the sunlight, and he watched as she left the backyard in favor of the driveway.  
"You again," was all he could think to say.  
Amused, he watched her pace until she finally came to a stop. Not exactly willing to let her know how much she fascinated him, he snapped his head back to the house, pretending to be examining the wood siding.  
"Edward," she said.  
"What?"  
A deep sigh. "If I didn't talk to you for a month, would you notice?"  
"Yeah. But I wouldn't give a rat's ass."  
She nodded. His voice had cracked on the last word, and it prompted her to speak again.  
His eyes met hers as she stumbled in the dip in the grass she hadn't seen. As nonchalantly as humanely possible he moved to her, his eyes darting from the siding to her and back. His curiosity was evident.  
"And if I stopped for... six months?"  
"You wouldn't."  
Confident. Arrogant.  
His feet crossed the threshold from the backyard to the hard pavement.  
"I could."  
The gap closed between them, and she froze, the striped shirt he wore appearing before her eyes.  
"You're shorter than usual," he commented, looking down.  
"I'm wearing Chucks."  
"You look hotter in heels," he said aggressively.  
"You could go without talking to me for six months?"  
It was painfully obvious she was trying to put on a brave face. He considered it.  
Despite his better judgement, he let out a groan. "No."  
She stumbled at his words, breaking the weight shifting dance she had gone into to soothe her nerves. His instinct caused him to reach out and grab her arm she she wouldn't fall. She steadied and shrugged away from him.  
"I didn't think so."  
Her quiet voice made his heart melt like butter, but never cracked his cool demeanor.  
Lifting herself onto her toes, she let his confession fuel her, and she pressed her lips to his, fisting his jacket.  
Fighting. Always fighting to keep control.  
He didn't push back.  
She threw herself further into the kiss she knew they both wanted, her body smashing against his.  
Dammit.  
He sighed as he parted his lips, taking her lip into his mouth, sucking it. Taking her hips in his long, elegant hands, he pulled her in and turned his head to the side, needing more of her. Vindicated, she moved her tongue into his mouth, tasting the dark beer and mints. Strange combination, but it never deterred her, never took from the moment.  
He had finally been honest.


End file.
